[unreadable] [unreadable] The continuing burden of cardiovascular disease in the US is largely due to increased prevalence of diabetes, obesity, and physical inactivity. The mechanistic links between these metabolic disorders and cardiovascular disease are poorly understood. There is increasing evidence that metabolic dysfunction contributes to the development and progression of endothelial dysfunction, hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, and heart failure independent of macrovascular disease. Furthermore, it has been proposed that metabolic therapies might be effective in improving vascular and cardiac function and slowing the clinical progression of heart failure. This application requests support for a meeting entitled "METABOLIC SIGNALING IN THE CARDIOVASCULAR SYSTEM: FROM BASIC DISCOVERY TO CLINICAL APPLICATION" to be held at the Conference Center at Harvard Medical, Boston, June 25-28, 2008. The meeting is organized by the Society for Heart and Vascular Metabolism, a not-for-profit educational corporation with an established record for organizing annual meetings related to metabolism and heart disease. The meeting will bring together researchers from diverse disciplines with a common interest in the links between metabolism and diseases of the heart and vasculature. Emphasis will be placed on the emerging role of metabolic signaling pathways in the regulation of cardiac and vascular function in health and disease, specifically as they relate to heart failure, ischemic injury, and vascular dysfunction. The role of metabolic defects in heart failure will be discussed and novel targets for metabolic therapies will be presented. There will be 28 invited speakers from the US, Canada, Europe and Africa, and an additional 100 to 140 registrants are expected. The program is comprised of five symposia that cover basic, translational, and clinical research. Each symposium will be comprised of a mixture of invited speakers and oral presentations by junior scientists selected from submitted abstracts. Submitted abstracts will also be presented in poster sessions, and there will be ample time for formal and informal scientific discussion. Selected speakers will contribute review articles that will be published in a focus issue of Cardiovascular Drugs and Therapies, along with all abstracts. Funds are requested for support travel and meeting costs for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows from the USA. Cardiovascular disease is linked to metabolic disorders, such as diabetes and obesity, however the physiological and biochemical mechanisms responsible for this inter-relationship is poorly understood. This application requests support for a meeting entitled "METABOLIC SIGNALING IN THE CARDIOVASCULAR SYSTEM: FROM BASIC DISCOVERY TO CLINICAL APPLICATION" to be held at the Conference Center at Harvard Medical, Boston, June 25-28, 2008. The meeting is organized by the Society for Heart and Vascular Metabolism, a not-for-profit educational corporation with an established record for organizing annual meetings related to metabolism and heart disease. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]